myboyfriendvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa
Medusa is believed to be the most dangerous female vampire and the mother of Yoo Da-in. She was pregnant for 30 years in slumber, in which she was giving her power to her child and she later died after Da-in's birth. Appearance Vampires believed that Medusa is the most beautiful woman in the world with thigh-length honey hair that is split on both sides and green eyes. Her clothing changes every time as it depends on what Yoo Da-in (Medusa's son) wears. Personality Medusa is for the most part a narcissistic (having an excessive or erotic interest in oneself and one's physical appearance) as she mocks her opponents at every chance possible, while being playful even in the midst of battle. She was a very vengeful woman, one of her notorious traits, having did everything she could've in her powers to kill Seo Gang Min, even going as far as nearly ruining her son's life. She was often arrogant, and loves to challenge her opponents, believing that no one could defeat her. She does have a caring side underneath it all, this was shown in the form of her concern for Yoo Da-in. In the memories shown by Gang-Min, she also has a stubborn side, never fully agreeing with Gang-Min and had opposed his opinions a few times. She was forceful, as seen in the manga when she had forced a woman to trade clothes. This also show her slightly compassionate side where she 'comforted' the woman, saying that she'll give her her clothes in return. She was always in the spotlight, everything she does had caught many attentions. This shows that she cares very little for dignity, kissing Seo Ji-Hoo in public and she had stripped for Seo Kang-hoo and his brother to see. Plot Medusa started making her presence known after Yoo Da-in fell from a high building and she was seen attacking several other people. She later attended Ji-hoo's party and had disrupted it. Seeing that she appears when Da-in is hurt, Seo Ji-hoo used that to catch her. When Da-in drinks poison and Seo Gang Min saves her giving to her his blood, she woke up and pretends to be Da-in and tries to bite him. Medusa later revealed her desire to get her revenge on Seo Gang Min. Even going as far as to make a pact with other vampires. Finally knowing the truth from Gang-Min, she released her hold of her son as her spirit leaves his body. After death, she was last seen holding hands with Gang-Min as they walk away truly happy and contented (it is possible that Gang-Min and Medusa went to heaven after they died). Abilities The battles Medusa had fought in were short and so, her abilities could not be fully interpreted. In the manga, she was able to defeat her enemies - high level vampires - quickly. This shows that her physical abilities and agility is very high - far surpassing many other vampires, abnormal even. Her eyes have the ability to stun those that looks at her, but not only it was not a special ability as it was her beauty that captivated men, but women most likely won't be affected by her beauty. She possessed high powers because she had fed on Seo Gang Min's blood and he had taught her martial arts and swordsmanship, in which she was both adequate in. Gallery My-boyfriend-is-a-vampire-2918377.jpg|Yoo Da-in as Medusa in color my-boyfriend-is-a-vampire-1561753.jpg|Medusa kisses Seo Ji-hoo at his party (Chapter 15) My-boyfriend-is-a-vampire-2918395 (2).jpg|Medusa sleeping (Chapter 27) My-boyfriend-is-a-vampire-2918217.jpg|Medusa and Yoo Da-in's fan boys (Chapter 28) Category:Characters Category:Vampire